


Jump

by yuwinko



Category: BTOB
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Thunderstorms, i swear they're soft boyfriends that's all, really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Ilhoon might have not told Minhyuk he’s scared of thunder and when he wakes up in the middle of the night because of the thunderstorm outside, Minhyuk is obviously fast asleep.





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jijal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijal/gifts).



> back with this ship for my lovely friend xx love you

A loud boom of thunder made Ilhoon jolt up in his bed and look around the dark room. Suddenly lightning struck and the room lit up. The loud boom in the distance was the only sound heard other than Minhyuk’s soft snores next to him. Ilhoon felt shivers go down his spine, he hated thunder more than anything. He leaned over to his phone on the nightstand to check the time. His screen was way to bright and Ilhoon cursed under his breath as he adjusted the brightness. 2:46.  _ Great _ , Ilhoon thought to himself. Now he would have to stay awake until the storm had passed because there was no way he would have been able to fall asleep again.

 

Ilhoon lied back down in bed, curling up against Minhyuk who was still deep asleep.  _ Fuck you for being a deep sleeper _ , Ilhoon thought as lightning struck again, louder than before. Ilhoon whimpered and shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate on Minhyuk’s quiet snores as a distraction. But it  didn’t work because when the next lightning struck Ilhoon let out a sound that was something like a scared whimper (even if he wouldn’t admit it anyone asked).

 

Ilhoon decided he had suffered enough, and it was time for Minhyuk to comfort him like the good boyfriend he was. 

“Minhyuk, wake up,” Ilhoon quietly whispered, gently patting Minhyuk’s shoulder. When Minhyuk didn’t show any reaction Ilhoon pushed his shoulder a bit harder. His efforts turned out to be worthless again, as Minhyuk kept steadily snoring.

 

Ilhoon sat up, leaning over Minhyuk. He brushed his hair out of his face and tried again.

“Minhyuk please wake up,” Ilhoon pleaded, a bit louder this time. Finally Minhyuk stirred a bit and Ilhoon felt hope. When Minhyuk stilled and continued snoring Ilhoon groaned.  _ Stupid ass, wake up,  _ he thought, frustration taking over him.

 

Suddenly lightning struck, and a loud boom followed, meaning the thunderstorm was right above. Ilhoon jumped up, but because he was leaning over Minhyuk he didn’t land well. Ilhoon landed with his head hitting Minhyuk’s chest and his hands clutching Minhyuk’s t-shirt. Minhyuk stirred and to Ilhoon’s relief he had finally woken up.

“Ilhoon what’s up?” Minhyuk groaned, being woken up by your boyfriend hitting his head on your chest is not a pleasant feeling. “What’s the matter?” Minhyuk asked again when Ilhoon didn’t answer.

 

Lightning struck again and Ilhoon’s grip on Minhyuk’s t-shirt tightened and Minhyuk felt amused, his boyfriend had never told him about his fear of thunder.

“Are you scared?” Minhyuk asked, wrapping his hands around Ilhoon who still hadn’t moved. 

“I hate thunder,” Ilhoon muttered and Minhyuk chuckled, even if he felt sorry for his boyfriend.

“What time is it even?” Minhyuk asked, gently stroking Ilhoon’s back in attempt to calm him down.

“Like 2 or 3, I don’t kno-,” Ilhoon tried to answer, but the thunder cut him off. Minhyuk hummed and continued stroking Ilhoon’s back. Ilhoon felt like he didn’t have to explain himself more, and Minhyuk was too tired to ask more questions. Instead he waited for Ilhoon to relax in his arms. It took a while, the sound of thunder making Ilhoon tense every time it was heard. When Ilhoon had finally fallen asleep, Minhyuk felt himself drift off too, happy that his boyfriend wasn’t scared anymore.

 

The next morning Ilhoon walked into the kitchen that smelt like freshly brewed coffee, Minhyuk greeted him with a warm hug like usual.

“Why didn’t you tell me you are scared of thunder?” Minhyuk asked when both of them were quietly sipping their morning coffee.

“It’s embarrassing,” Ilhoon mumbled quietly, and Minhyuk laughed. He was blessed to have the cutest boyfriend in the whole world.

“Just wake me up next time, there’s no need to bang your head on my chest,” Minhyuk said with a teasing tone and Ilhoon blushed.

“I tried to! It’s not my fault you’re a deep sleeper!” Ilhoon tried to defend himself but Minhyuk only laughed louder than before. 


End file.
